John Watson is a fake
by Leylou97
Summary: Et si je m'amusais à changer des détails de l'histoire ? Si jamais notre bon vieux John n'étais pas le bon saint-maritain qu'il y parraissait. Si le John loyal, gentil, doux et prévenant était juste une invention... Que ferait Sherlock ? Comment réagirai notre detective favoris ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir et cela ne tient qu'à vous...
1. Chapter 1: Le rencart

John sortit encore hebèté de la maison... Sherlock... Aller faire des courses... Et de son plein grè en plus ? Naaaan ! Pas se demandait avec impatience ce que son détective lui préparait. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche mais ne le sortit pas... Il n'avait que trop conscience de la grande ombre qui se faufilait derrière lui depuis qu'il était sortit de la maison. Il soupira d'exaspération et continua à avancer, l'ombre était plus proche que jamais. Alors...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sherlock se releva précipitamment et sortit son ordinateur. John venait juste de sortir. Il riait intérieurement de sa ruse si évidente. Comment ca : lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes, devrait aller faire des courses ? Pour des choses aussi banales et ennuyante que du lait et des haricots en plus ? Et puis quoi encore !

Il alla sur la page de son blog et fixa le rendez-vous. Après tout, il était son plus grand "fan" et il avait suivit ses moindres faits et gestes depuis le début du Jeu, un nouveau commentaire sur son blog ne lui échapperait surement pas. Il savait que John ne serait pas en danger s'il n'était pas avec lui, et il ne penserait même pas au détective car s'il avait bien analysé la situation, le bloggeur avait un rencart ce soir. Encore !

Mais ce soir, lui aussi, il avait un rencart, non pas moins agréable mais de manière différente...

Il se releva, observa l'appartement, incroyablement calme... Se fut la première fois que le doute le prit. La seule fois où il se demanda "Suis-je vraiment le plus intelligent?" Il secoua ses boucles avec vigueur... Quelle pensée idiote ! Bien sur qu'il l'était !

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Les Hommes sont décidemment très étranges, et idiots ! Sherlock avait dit à John qu'il irait faire des courses pour l'éloigner. A présent il en était certain, encore plus avec ce message sous les yeux... La piscine : un choix respectable... Et logique. Amusant même. Il avait faillit hurler de rire en lisant l'heure du rendez-vous : minuit, un cliché !

Et il n'allait pas lui poser un lapin... Oh ça, non... Il allait finir ce Jeu.

Dommage, il avait encore quelques énigmes sous le bras... Et des victimes potentielles, il y en avait tellement. Laquelle pour ce soir ?

Un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux très clairs ? Non, pas assez spectaculaire et trop subtil.

Madame Hudson ? Pfff, ennuyant.

Mycroft alors ? Nan, même s'il en était plus que capable, il n'avait pas assez de valeur sentimentale pour Sherlock.

Molly ? Oh non, elle est trop chou, et tellement ingénue, ennuyante, il serait facile de la faire venir volontairement et de lui faire enfiler le gilet même avec le sourire.

Soudain un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! John serait parfait dans le rôle de la victime.

Ohh, comme Richard Brook allait lui manquer. Tout comme le Jim de l'hôpital... Quel merveilleux acteur il faisait !

S'il n'avait pas un Oscar à la fin de tout ça. Il irait voler la gigantesque statue qui le représente : il la méritait bien ! Il repartit presque en sautillant sur cette joyeuse idée. Il devait d'abord passer chez lui, se rincer le visage, les mains et se changer. Il était hors de question d'aller au rendez-vous souillé par le sang. Il aurait peut-être du épargner cet homme... Noooon ! Lui, épargner quelqu'un ? La blague !

Il aurait juste dû le tuer avec moins de passion. Mais... ça n'aurait servis à rien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dans une rue sombre de Londres, un homme sors tranquillement d'une ruelle, son visage est maculé de perles de sang, l'une d'elle perle au coin de sa bouche et lui donne un air vampirique. Il tient encore dans sa main, un coeur chaud et sanglant qu'il carresse du bout des doigts avant de le jeter dans une benne quelconque.

Au fond de la ruelle, derrière lui, git un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à peine. Le visage lacéré par les ongles de l'homme, les cheveux qui commençait juste à devenir grisonnant rassemblés en tas humide ensanglantés, le ventre ouvert d'où ses viscères s'échappaient comme si elle espérait échapper au sort de leur propriétaire qui se vidait de son sang, un trou béant au creux de la poitrine.

**Héhé ! XD je suis sadique :3 pour l'instant il s'agit juste d'un rappel des faits, tout ce passe vers la fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 est la... je reprends les rênnes. Un peu gore ? MOI ? OH NOOOOOOON... Jamais... ^^' enfin bon j'espere que ça vous plaira... et comme je suis pas trop mechante je risque à poster la suite ce soir alors ça va ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le masque tombe

Il est l'heure. Sherlock entre dans la piscine, la faible lueur de l'eau projète de magnifiques ondulations sur les murs. Il sait que Moriarty est là et il l'attends depuis une heure déjà. Quelque part, il se cache. Encore... Alors il s'adresse à lui.

"J'ai apporté un petit cadeau pour faire connaissance ! Car c'est pour ces plans que vous avez agit, non ? Que j'ai dû perçer tout ces mystères, que vous m'avez fait "danser" ! Tooooous ça, pour me faire oublier ceçi.

Il brandit la clé USB, et attends...

...

...

...

Un bruit de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre, une silhouette apparaît, familiaire, horriblement familiaire...

Non, pas lui.

John, son John se tient juste devant lui. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Qui le regarde, attendant sa reaction.

"Bonsoir.

- C'est une drôle de surprise Sherlock, non ?

- John. Mais qu'est-ce...

- Je parie que t'a rien vu v'nir...

Le grand detective en perd la parole. Le doute se met à planer dans son esprit, très leger d'abord mais de plus en plus lourd.

-0-0-0-

John ouvre lentement son manteau en respirant très fort. Son coeur se serre en voyant apparaitre la bombe, il se libére entièrement lorsqu'il l'entends prononcer à nouveau :

- Que... voulez-vous... que je lui fasse dire... maintenant.

- Touillèredetierre

- Touillèredetierre... Touillèredetierre...

- Ca suffit !

- Charmante idée,... ce choix de la piscine... Où le p'tit Carl est mort... Je l'ai neutralisé... et je peux aussi neutraliser Watson... Arrêter... son coeur.

Il a insisté sur le mot coeur, et Sherlock sais que Moriarty n'hesitera pas, ce fou en était capable. Il sentit ses intestins se nouer douloureusement à la vue de la lueur rouge du viseur, apparaissant sur la poitrine de John... Il ne put qu'imaginer un instant sa vie sans son ami, avant de se faire violence pour bannir tout sentiments de son être, il n'aiderait pas John en pleurant pour lui, il devait rester fort.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il tire son pistolet de sa poche, et se tient près à tirer, dans n'importe quelle direction. Et soudain... L'ex-soldat explose de rire. Il se met a le fixer, sans comprendre l'hillarite de son compagnon.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Entre deux eclats de rire le blonds arrive a repondre..

- Ah... Excuse moi... Sherlock... Mais ta tête... C'etait impayable... J'ai fait le bon choix...

Le doute revint à toute allure, des vertiges le prirent et la nausée lui vint.

- John... Que veux-tu dire ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui...

- Sherlock ! La ferme ! Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

- ...

Bien sur qu'il avait compris. Mais il ne voulait pas comprendre, ça c'étais différent.

- Hihi... Si, oui, bien sur que tu as compris...

- John ?

- Non, pas vraiment en fait, mais changer de pseudo avec toi, c'est un peu tard je crois. Alors, tu peux continuer à m'appeler comme ça.

- Mais...

- Jim ! Entre n'ait pas peur !

Sherlock se redresse precipitamment, derrière John, un homme fin, élancé s'avance calmement. Il s'agit de Moriarty, il en est sûr. Mais quelque chose cloche dans son rôle de criminel. Une sorte de respect dans ses yeux... Oui ! C'est ça du respect... du respect envers... John ?

- Sherlock Holmes, je te présente mon intermédiaire : James Moriarty ou Jim pour les intimes.

- Hey.

- Vous ?

- Oui, moi.

Un sourire narquoi s'étend sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Enveloppé dans un costume de soie bleue semblant couter très cher, il le dévisage sournoisement.

- Dis-moi... Holmes... Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas vu ... Demoiselle Hooper ?

- Mais depuis... enfin depuis... mais quel est le rapport ?

- Oh mais tout Sherlock. Ne t'en occupe pas. Pour l'instant.

- John explique moi !

- Allons, allons Sherlock, nous savons tout les deux que c'est un mystère que tu peux résoudre aisement. Je n'ai rien cherché à dissimulé ce soir.

- je ne veux rien déduire ce soir.

- Ah ! C'est nouveau ça ! Après avoir supporter des heures durant, le grand Sherlock Holmes, qui n'a pas son enquete quotidienne ! Je te donne un mystere à la hauteur et tu te défile... Ah, mon ami, laisse-moi te dire que tu me déçois.

- Va te faire foutre, je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi !

Jim le fusilla du regard

- Parle un peu mieux à Monsieur veux-tu !

Voilà, je m'arrete ici, ^^ j'essaye de poster la suite très bientôt, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et j'espere que cette suite vous plaira.


	3. Chapter 3 : Nostalgie d'un criminel

Moriarty était tendu comme un ressort, son regard emplit de haine paraissait vouloir transpercer Sherlock de part en part. Sherlock était déçu, réellement déçu par cette vision. Un Moriarty avec des sentiments n'était plus amusant, un John qui, au contraire, n'en avait pas, un John comme lui ne l'intéressait plus. Il ressentit la morsure de la solitude. Car il était seul. Il l'avait toujours été et il se maudit d'avoir un jour laisser ce monstre entrer dans sa vie. Il se concentra sur une parole précisément. Qu'avait-il dit sur Molly ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Molly ?

Les yeux de John s'adoucissent un instant, son sourire pervers revint en grande pompe, il se mit à marcher calmement en cercle autour de lui, comme un requin, rétrécissant le cercle un peu plus à chaque pas et ce fut Moriarty qui répondit.

- Voilà que tu t'inquiète pour elle ? Mais ça aussi tu peux le déduire "Grand Détective".

Il mis alors ces grandes capacités en marche, il commença par John, ce dernier, qui le frôlait presque à présent, le regardait avec cette lueur amusée dans les yeux, la même que lorsqu'il allait lui donner la solution pour l'énigme.

Il vit au creux du cou du soldat, une tache de sang séché, le meurtre est donc récent : moins de quatre heures puisque John s'est douché une heure avant de partir, il pouvait dire moins de trois heures, il était resté dans l'appartement une heure et à vue, cela faisait une heure qu'il l'attendait ici, il avait donc une fourchette de une ou deux heures. La projection du sang indique que la personne était plus grande d'une tête que le soldat. Même si John est d'une taille assez ridicule, ce ne pouvait être Molly. Il put déterminer son dernier repas, l'adresse du petit studio où allait chaque jour, lors de ses ballades. Il sut qu'il ne sortirai pas vivant de cette histoire.

Puis il se reporta sur le dit Jim, il avait été dans un bar, un bar assez mal réputé. Il n'avait tué personne aujourd'hui et était assez à cran à cause de ça. Jim était le valet de John, depuis toujours : il avait dû appartenir aux parents de John, il faisait parti des servants. il a juré fidélité à son "maître" et tient sa promesse. Il lui est entièrement dévoué et ne laisserai sa place à personne et pour rien au monde. Et pourtant, il avait peur, oui, Jim avait peur, c'était bien simple : il avait peur que John décide de le remplacer par Sherlock. Il avait donc décidé de le tuer lui même si jamais son maître hésitait. Sherlock décida cependant de jouer les idiots, cette fois : il voulait savoir si John était vraiment "Le cerveau" qu'il prétendait être.

- J'ai dit... que je ne voulais RIEN... déduire... ce soir !

- C'est arrangé mon cher : nous ne sommes plus ce soir mais ce matin... il est une heure douze du matin déjà.

Sherlock tint bon et fit mine de ne rien entendre, il décida de jouer lui aussi et de ne plus les laisser s'amuser seuls. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à s'asseoir à même le sol, en tailleur, comme un enfant qui attendait que sa grand-mere lui raconte une histoire. John soupira et Jim s'assit sur un banc, visiblement captivé par l'idée d'entendre ce que pensait son maître mais il était aussi agacé de voir comme Sherlock arrivait à faire plier Son maître. Ce dernier marmona pendant un instant.

- Et c'est parti pour le monologue du grand méchant... Bon, je pense que tu as deviné le gros de l'histoire donc je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les détails.

- ...

- Jim est mon intermédiaire, mais il est aussi mon frère adoptif. Il faisait parti des servants de mes parents... Enfin je dis servants... Esclaves ! Enfin bref, il était né d'une union impure entre deux servants mais à juste 6 ans, j'étais étonné de l'intelligence dont il faisait preuve. J'en avait 11, à ce moment. Il m'a juré fidélité et je lui ai offert un foyer et une école où aller. Plus tard, ici même, Carl Power était venu me voir avant le cour, il ne m'avait jamais aimé... Notamment à cause de notre talent commun Sherlock. Je lui avait dit, en pensant l'aider, que sa mère trompait son père avec le professeur de musique. Bien sur, j'avais raison mais il s'est senti injurié et m'a tenu pour responsable. Jusqu'ici il s'était contenté de m'insulter... Mais cette fois, il avait passée la limite. Il m'a frappé. Et Jim a voulu me venger. J'avais déjà tué plusieurs fois. Mais lui, se fut sa première et il avait tenu à rester jusqu'à la fin : il a vu le poison agir et le petit Carl se noyer, lentement, il est allé prendre ses chaussures dans son casier. Et il t'a vu Sherlock, il t'a vu mais toi tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Grave erreur. Cette année là, j'avais 21 ans, Jim en avait 16 et toi, tu n'en avais que 15.

Il marqua un arrêt et gratifia Moriarty d'un regard plein de fierté.

- Je dois avouer que ça a été dur de trouver des excuses pour sortir et pour le retrouver, lui donner mes informations à temps. Mais heureusement tu es d'une nature exécrable, il n'est donc pas compliqué de jouer les furies après toi. Je suis obligé de dire que te faire danser durant tout ce jeu était un réel plaisir Sherlock, en te regardant tourner autour de ces cadavres froids, trouver la solution instantanément, puis jouer avec les vies des victimes que je te proposais... je trouvais tout ça presque... sensuel. Mais sur ce coup, tu t'es légèrement trompé sur mes... intérêts.

Il leva ses doigts et joua avec la clé USB, Sherlock n'en était même pas étonné, l'astuce était simple.

- Vois-tu, pour moi, ces plans sont simplement... inutiles et ennuyeux.

Il balança les plans dans la piscine, évidemment qu'ils l'étaient, mais Sherlock avait été assez intelligent de remettre la vraie clé à son frère avant d'en faire un double... totalement vide. il retint à grand regret un sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

- Oulàlà... Que dira Mycroft en voyant cela...

- Allons John... tu es assez intelligent pour déduire ça toi-même... si j'ai bien compris.

- Evidemment. Je sais que tu n'es pas complètement un idiot Sherlock... Mais... tu es comme les autres... Ces plans sont sur le marché depuis un moment déjà...

- Comment !

- U.M.Q.R.A... U.M.Q.R.A. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu ne m'écoute pas...

Sherlock soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, bien sur.

- R.P.L.V.X. Il suffit de reculer de trois lettres puis d'avancer de trois lettres en alternant. Recette Plan LVX : chiffres romains, ils ont inversé les deux derniers pour brouiller la piste.. c'était inutile LXV, ça fait 65... 65 000... non, c'est trop bas... 65 millions c'est déjà plus réaliste mais te connaissant j'irai plus parier sur le 65 milliards ? je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Donc, continu. Tes intérêts ?

Heureux d'avoir fait son petit effet sur l'assistance, Sherlock leur rappela ainsi subtilement qui il était et de ne pas le prendre trop pour un idiot. Il savait jouer au moins aussi bien qu'eux et même si en réalité, il venait juste de résoudre ce mystère, il allait les laisser croire qu'il le savait depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas un mensonge : c'est de la vérité détournée.

- Bien... J'aurais aimé que tu trouve ça seul aussi... Mais tant pis.

Un éclair de douleur traversa Sherlock, un flash l'aveugla. Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**NiarkNiarkNiark ;) je suis un monstre pour m'arreter là non ? Je suis désolée pour le retard, je fais aussi vite que je peux mais avec les cours et tout et tout... :/ j'ai pas trop le temps désolée**


	4. Chapter 4 : le mystère du parapluie

**Bien, bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abords je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris à faire ce chapitre mais j'ai eut un gros bug sur mon ordi puis un gros bug mental et une panne complète d'imagination. Enfin bref ! je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai en ce moment, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Je pense que j'en révèle beaucoup beaucoup trop... et ça tombe légèrement dans le banal... bon voilà ;) bonne lecture !**

_Tout est noir autours de moi... Alors... c'est ça être mort ? Non, c'est impossible : si j'étais mort je ne pourrais pas penser, c'est logique. J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'eau, je flotte, mais je ne sent aucune douleur, je ne sent plus mon corps, ni les battements de mon cœur, je ne respire pas non plus. Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'y a plus que le noir... et je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'en... Oh ! Une lumière, il y a une lumière. Sa blancheur est intenable mais je ne peux pas fermer mes paupières, elles le sont déjà... Elles le sont déjà ! Je sent à nouveau mon corps et -aarh !- la douleur ! Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?_

_-BomBOm- Bom- Bombom- bom- bom- _

_Je sent mon cœur qui bat, le sang qui pulse dans mes veines. Les battements sont irréguliers, et je souffre, mais je suis en vie. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et l'étincelle blanche m'enveloppe_

_-_ Aaa..ah...

- Sherlock !

_sherl-sherlock-sherlock-sherlock-sh-sherl-Sherlock -ock-sherlock-sh-lock-sherlock_

Le mot tourne dans sa tête, en heurte douloureusement les parois le gratifiant d'une magnifique migraine. "Sherlock" oui, c'est moi. Je grogne mais je ne laisserai pas ma souffrance me contrôler, je me force à ouvrir les yeux et... oh, j'aurais du les garder fermer. Je soupire.

- Mycroft...

Il est encore en vie celui là ! Il est encore arrivé trop tôt... ou trop tard. J'hésite longuement : Dois-je le tuer pour s'être -une fois de plus- mêlé de mes affaires, et m'avoir fait rater une réponse essentielle à la compréhension de cette putain d'histoire ! Ou dois-je le remercier (bien sûr... rêve toujours !) de m'avoir extirper des tentacules de ces deux gé... fous ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il me regarde d'une manière qu'on pourrait dire tendre. Je vois son inséparable secrétaire pianotant sur son portable. Il a toujours cet espèce de parapluie. Pourquoi il l'a toujours avec lui ? Pff, c'est évident. Officiellement, ce parapluie cache un certain nombre de secret, dissimulés de manière très habile, je dois l'avouer, (et que je connais bien sur, il a beau ne jamais s'en séparer... Je suis quand même Sherlock Holmes !) ensuite, officieusement, c'est un symboles : C'est assez évident, le parapluie est une protection, on pourrais presque le comparer à un bouclier -et ça ne m'étonnerai même pas que le tissus sois fait en fibres de métal.- il a toujours voulu protéger les autres, il est très protecteur, trop protecteur. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il nous enfermerait mummy et moi dans un bunker jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Mais je t'en prie Sherlock, ça m'a fait plaisir de te sauver la vie, une fois de plus !

-...

Il poussa un long soupir

- J'imagine qu'un simple "merci" n'est même pas envisageable... Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock...

- Je sais encore comment je m'appelle Mycroft...

- Tu sais que mummy est morte d'inquiétude.

- Mummy ? Morte d'inquiétude ? Parlons-nous de la même personne Mycroft ? Tu sais bien que tu es le seul qui l'inquiéte et pour qui elle s'inquiète. Tu l'as laissée seule.

- Oui, elle est morte d'inquiétude pour toi, oui, nous parlons de la même personne, non, je ne suis pas le seul et je ne l'ai pas laissée seule : tu étais là toi.

- C'est donc ce que je disais, tu l'as laissée seule ! Tu étais son favoris Mycroft, elle t'aimais plus que tout, j'étais invisible !

Lorsque j'ai eut 5 ans, et que Mycroft en avait 18, il partit. Il venait d'accéder à un travail dans le gouvernement. De se jour, ma mère ne s'occupait plus de moi, et je dut me débrouiller seul. J'avais beau me tuer à la tache sur mes études, elle ne voyait rien, pour elle s'était banal. A 8 ans, j'avais déjà atteint un niveau de 3e, à 10 ans, j'avais le niveau d'un étudiant et je me suis amusé à humilier mes professeurs de Mathématique, de Physique Chimie et de Sciences en résolvant des problèmes qu'eux même ne savais pas résoudre. Puis j'arrêtais simplement de travailler, j'apprenais à déduire ce qu'avais fait les gens en observant leur tenue, leur réactions à certains mots ou certaines phrases. Il avait peu à peu développé une capacité de déduction incroyablement développé pour son age... pour le monde en général même. Je me suis débrouillé seul. Mycroft est revenu pour la première fois alors que je venait d'avoir 15 ans, j'étais déjà tombé dans les rouages de la drogue. Je l'avais découverte un jour que j'étais désœuvré dans les rues malfamés de Londres. J'en avais acheté par curiosité puis après avoir appris par cœur chaque ruelle de la ville, j'étais rentré chez moi pour essayer... et je suis vite devenu dépendant. Il s'en est aperçu et m'avais forcé à faire une cure. Puis lorsqu'il avait réalisé l'ampleur de mon changement durant mon absence, il avait commencé à mettre en place une "surveillance rapprochée" à 16 ans je quittais la maison et à 18, je me lançait dans la résolution des enquêtes de la police.

- Sherlock... Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas un choix, je devais le faire !

- Tu devais rester avec elle !

Je me mordais furieusement la langue, le choc me faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi.

- Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Bien. Il semblerait que l'un de mes hommes aurait déclenché une alarme mais c'est Moriarty, tu sais bien que la simplicité ne lui va pas... il a donc trafiqué l'alarme et l'a remplacée par une bombe, 6 hommes sont morts Sherlock. Moriarty a disparu et a pris John pour otage j'imagine. Quant à toi tu as eut la chance de tomber dans la piscine, tu as donc échappé au souffle de l'explosion. Mais tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

Je me retenais alors à grand peine de rire, il le remarqua et me fusilla du regard.

- John n'est pas son otage Myc'

- Comment ça ?

- Moriarty est le complice de John, et je ne me suis pas trompé dans l'ordre de ma phrase : Moriarty est bel et bien au service de John... Je ne sais pas quel est son vrai nom mais je t'assure que je vais le découvrir et ensuite... Tu en feras ce que tu voudras, j'imagine qu'il doit détenir un certain nombre d'information compromettantes et s'il a su déjouer des agents, échapper à ta surveillance et nous dissimuler sa réelle identité, il doit être sacrement doué...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Il nous a échappé, j'ai du forcer sur la dose de poudre... ce ne serai pas la première fois. Mais c'est tellement plus amusant ! Jim a faillis mourir à cause de ça. Sherlock à faillis se noyer mais j'ai veillé à ce que l'ainé des Holmes le retrouve. Il est donc en vie et à ma recherche... Je risque gros à présent, car Mycroft est au courant et le gouvernement britannique est parfois plus efficace que ce que l'on pourrait penser.

- Monsieur...

- Jim combien de fois je devrais te le dire, Je m'appelle Gabriel, et tu est le seul à le savoir. Profite ! Et pour l'amour de Dieu, tutoie moi.

- Monsieur Gabriel John Hamish Moriarty...

- En effet, avoue que mes parents n'ont pas été très doués pour choisir mon nom.

Martha Émeline Holmes et Andrew James Holmes étaient mariés depuis 16 ans, Mycroft avait déjà 13 ans mais il était en pension. Andrew était le meilleur ami de mon père Antony Harry Moriarty. Il fut mon parrain et choisis Gabriel à cause de mes boucles blondes et de mon "air angélique", John était le nom du défunt père de ma mère et enfin Hamish comme ma mère : Susan Hamish Moriarty. Pour mes deux ans, j'assistais a l'assassinat de mon père, tuer par Andrew alors qu'ils étaient complètement bourrés. Martha mettait au monde un petit nourrisson tout à mon opposé. Ma mère me cacha puis se remaria, cependant je refusais de porter le nom de se substitut. Mais il me fut bien utile quant il fallut me créer une nouvelle identité. Mon beau père était Tomas Watson. Et grâce au destin... Andrew James mourut d'une crise cardiaque et le poupon brun ne put pas profiter plus de temps que moi d'un père. Je me jurais cependant de faire de sa vie un pur enfer.

- Non, Gaby, tu es parfait.

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire, je ne veux pas me moquer de lui, mais il sait déjà que je ne serais jamais ce qu'il voudrait que je sois. Je n'aime personne. Il est juste utile. Malheureusement pour lui, il risque de baisser dans mon estime avec tout ces... sentiments ! Beurk !


	5. Chapter 5 : He is dead Jim

Assis dans le grand fauteuil, les mains jointes sur le front, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau. En proie à une grande reflexion, deux coups secs contre la porte du bureau me sortent de ma léthargie. Je regarde ma secrétaire entrer en roulant des hanches, le bruit de ses talons étouffés par le lino qui recouvre le sol, les yeux fixé sur son portable. Chose incroyable : elle détache ses yeux du téléphone pendant un instant et elle pose un regard teinté d'une lueur d'inquiétude. L'espace d'une seconde seulement avant de disparaitre, mais peu importe, cette seconde existe, c'est l'essentiel. Elle s'arrete juste devant mon bureau et se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- La sécurité de Baker Street a été doublée, des snipers sont disposés sur les immeubles au alentours, ils sont prêts à tirer si John ou Moriarty réapparaissaient, Maëron demande une augmentation, j'ai refusé bien sur, les états unis demande à vous voir, je vais activer la vidéo conférence dans la salle 18. Dois-je vous y remplacer ou dois-je leur dire que vous êtes occupé ?

Je soupirai une fois de plus, je commence à ressembler à l'ancien John... John Watson... quel gachis... bel homme, des yeux magnifiques malgré leur teinte sombre, ils contenaient tout le temps une sorte d'impression... de non-dit, je comprendds mieux à présent. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, il semblait bien parti pour devenir mon beau frère, très beau frère, vraiment... vraiment... vraiment très dommage... Il avait -un toussotement de ma secrétaire me tira, un fois de plus, de mes pensés-

- Monsieur ?

- Comment dois-je vous appeler aujourd'hui ?

- Hum... je me sent d'humeur Amalia... Nan ! je sais : Callypso.

Je retenais un autre soupir et levais les yeux au ciel, un jour elle me demanderait de l'appeler "princesse bananahamac"*

- Bien, Callypso, ça vous direz de sortir prendre un café ? Dites à ces abrutits que je dois éviter une guerre supplémentaire en Iran, et que je les rappellerais demain.

J'étais conscient que ma proposition sonnait comme un ordre, seulement je savais que si la belle brune en décidait autrement, je n'aurais d'autre solution que de me plier à son désir, j'en venais à me demander parfois qui d'elle ou moi était l'employeur. Chose incroyable -deux fois dans la même journée, je devais avoir l'air vraiment mal pour qu'elle soit si inquiète- elle lâcha son cellulaire et me regarda droit dans les yeux, cette nuance bleue-verte était sublime. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage pale et le blanc éclatant de ses dents trancha sur le rouge appliqué avec art sur ses lèvres. Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur son portable.

- Allons, Monsieur, ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça. Généralement, je vous aurais encouragé à faire ce geste mais venant spontanément de vous c'est étrange et effrayant, stupide aussi.

Elle posa son cellulaire sur mon bureau, serra ma main et se pencha, les yeux profondément encrés dans les miens. Je me pris à espérer qu'elle ne stopperait pas son geste, c'était un réaction stupide. Je devais avoir l'air mal en point et elle devait l'être tout autant. Elle se mis à chuchoter, décidément bien trop proche... ou pas assez... à mon gout. Articulant chaque syllabe avec attention

- Monsieur Mycroft Holmes, vous allez répondre à cette vidéo conférence en salle 18, vous allez faire mouche une fois de plus et vous allez le faire bien pour qu'ensuite nous puisions allez boire un café. C'est d'accord ?

Je poussais un long soupir de résignation. Elle se redressa et son sourire grandit encore, cette femme ne finirait jamais de m'étonner. Elle reprit d'un ton plus chantant.

- Et si vous etes assez rapide, on pourra peut-être même avoir une discussion. Incroyable non !

Un petit rire m'échappa malgré moi. Elle mérite bien sa place. Elle reprit son telephone et recula pour sortir, je la suivit.

*petit clin d'œil aux amateurs de la série F.R.I.E.N.D.S

48654684987952122500015954984049809051621065984040 95050004565404449800458065406504654065406540654654 54544980459410651065210150915095050001595011321560 

Dans le noir, seul, encore et toujours seul, ça avait toujours été ça, pourquoi ça changerait ? Ces quelques moi lui auront au moins apprit la modestie... John aurait été... Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? John n'aurait été rien du tout. John n'existait pas. John était un imposteur. John était un faux. Il me pouvais pas se mentir a lui même la dessus. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais John... -IL N'EXISTE PAS PAUVRE CRETIN ! Voilà, c'est ça qu'il était en fait, un pauvre imbécile convaincu d'être un génie. Et Il avait tout fait pour que je le croit et je l'ai cru. J'ai beau savoir tout ça je ne peux nier les... oui... c'était forcement ça... il était donc tombé si bas... les sentiment... beark !

Je bougeait un peu en grognant pour trouver une position plus confortable sur le canapé dans le petit appartement plongé dans le noir. Normal il était encore 1h du matin. De plus les volets sont clos, et ils resteraient clos encore longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la lumière, trop blanche, trop fausse, trop... lumineuse.

John Watson, ce nom semblait si réel. Surement parce qu'il l'était. Et je n'ose pas savoir ce qu'il est advenu a son véritable propriétaire. Il le saurait bien assez tôt, car il allait revenir, bien sur qu'il reviendrait, il revenait toujours. Seulement cette fois j'allais mourir, et pour de bon... Pourquoi ne me sentais-je pas triste ? J'avais des regrets a cet instant précis, oui, bien sur, mais pas de tristesse, j'étais presque... confiant... Pourquoi ? Cet état de sérénité, même teinté de mélancolie, je ne pouvais l'atteindre que par le biais des drogues... Hors je ne mettais pas drogué et personne ne l'avais fait pour moi car je ne présentait que ce symptôme.

Dans deux jours, si mes calculs étaient justes, dans deux jours Il viendrait. Je dois garder mon calme. Je me suis trompé car Il n'agit JAMAIS logiquement, je devrais donc me contenter d'attendre, Mycroft devait ignorer tout ça... Je prends mon ordinateur et commence à créer un programme de cryptage pour les caméra et micros de Mycroft... non... ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas le miens. Tout comme ce pull roulé en boule sous sa tête, tout comme cette tasse sur la tale basse, tout comme ce biblo ridicule sur la cheminé... Biblo qui contenait surement une camera. Je sait déjà ce que je veux. Avant de mourir je veux dire. Je sais déjà quel sera ma dernière question. Et le temps qu'Il prendrait pour y répondre. Je pourrais ne prévoir que 5 minutes de code mais j'ai du temps a perdre. Je préférais pour 3h; c'est le maximum avec les instruments que je possédais et nul doute qu'Il assurerait sa propre sécurité.

je dois finir ce code.

78985200005615464010512100515605051201320001560450 64000546504650465406545606054600465044655040500000 5212103210010065054870984400004094

Assis au milieu de notre petite chambre d'hotel... enfin Ma chambre d'hotel à présent, je regardais le ciel noir par la fenetre. Les mains poisseuses, je le regardais, Jim, allongé à même le sol, la peau pale, les yeux fixés tendrement vers moi... Même dans cet état il continuait ! La large tache sombre commença enfin à s'étendre autours de lui et je commençais mon rituel, il n'était pas n'importe qui, il fallait que ce soit fait avec soin par moi-même et non pas par un subordoné, j'espere qu'il savait au moins ce que cela représentait. Je ne le lachais pas des yeux, je lui fit même un sourire.

Je repris mon couteau à cran, acquis lors de mon service militaire. Car oui, si j'avais mentit sur mon passé j'avais quand même gardé des bribes de vérité. J'avais bel et bien eut une sœur appelé Harry, elle était bel et bien alcoolique mais elle était morte, c'est comme ça qu'il avait recupérer le portable et le detective était tombé dans son piège. Le telephone de Mike était parfaitement fonctionnel mais il avait fait du théâtre et c'était sensiblement la même chose non ?

Je dois me reconcentrer, il est encore en vie, je dois me depecher. je déboutonne la chemise pour observer la plaie boursoufflé sur le ventre de Jim, si fragile, elle était si petite. Mais il y avait tant de sang qui s'en écoulait. Je plongeais la lame dans l'ouverture, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur qui me fit sourire... Il fallait que je fasse vite.

14914895465001064508040408460546504065450450450450 46504654504548080877890070890708797070780540150152 

(moment gore, âmes sensibles s'abstenir de lire l_'italique_)

Lestrade arriva enfin sur les lieux, le propriétaire de l'hôtel avait appelé aux aurores pour signaler qu'un cadavre avait été retrouvé dans une de ses chambres. Il ressortit de la salle aussi vite qu'il y était rentré pour rendre son petit déjeuner pourtant léger. C'était pour le moins macabre.

_L'homme était mort par balle d'après Anderson mais par la suite quelqu'un avait utilisé un couteau pour déchirer la chair en partant de l'impact afin de créer un large 8. Pas besoin de Sherlock pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du symbole "infini" dont le point central se trouvait pile sur le nombril. On avait disposés deux galets sur ses yeux, un noir et un blanc. Il ne chercha pas à savoir si c'était vrai mais ses globes oculaires avaient été retirés et il en tenait un dans chaque main, comme s'il les avait arrachés lui même pour les remplacer par ces deux pierres. Il était placé à la manière de l'homme de Vitruve** complètement dénudé. Un cercle et un carré avaient d'ailleurs tracés autours de lui grâce à son sang. S'en était trop. Il arrêta là ses observations. _

Il prit une photo et l'envoya à Sherlock, ce dernier ne tarda pas à répondre.

Il s'agit de Moriarty.

-SH

Comment ça ?

-GL

Rappelez-vous Greg, je l'ai déjà rencontré, je sais donc de quoi il a l'air, nul doute que c'est l'œuvre de John. Il a toujours apprécié Leonard de Vinci.

-SH

Le DI tiqua à l'utilisation de son prénom, le détective devait être mal en point. Puis à l'évocation de John... c'était encore trop frais dans son esprit cependant il fut obligé d'adhérer avec cette version des faits en découvrant le couteau que lui avait autrefois montré le militaire, il avait une entaille dans le manche en bois, une entaille en forme d'étoile. Impossible de s'y méprendre. Ainsi Sherlock avait raison une fois de plus, et Lestrade aurait tout donné pour qu'il se trompe. Mais ça ne changea rien.

Sherlock... Que devons nous faire ?

-GL

Greg n'avait jamais été autant désespéré pour demander le conseil du détective. Il s'attendais à ne remarque cinglante d plus jeune en ouvrant le message... Il n'en fut rien...

Rien Greg, vous ne devez rien faire. Rentrez chez vous, proposez un verre à l'agent Shanna, elle vous plait autant que vous lui plaisez et vivez.

-SH

Alors là... Greg restait médusé. Sherlock allait très très très très très mal. il décida tout de même de faire ce que lui disais le grand détective. Encore une fois, il avait tout juste.

**l'Homme de Vitruve est un dessin de Leonard de Vinci qui veux démontré la perferction de l'homme qui rentre parfaitement dans un cercle et dans un carré (symboles de perfection a ce temps la) Il démontre aussi que chaque proportion de l'homme es liée au chiffre d'or PHI.

**Désolée d'avoir été si longue ^^' manque d'inspiration croissant :) J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
